The Z-fighters of the Multiverse Part 2
by JTD3
Summary: Now with Naruto and Hinata on board Vegito must now head on to the bleach world for two new members. Little do they know that hell is going down. Look at part 1 first unless you want to be lost.
1. Chapter 1

The Multivers Z-Fighters. Part 2.

Chapter 8: New powers! Seeing ghost and reapers!

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**Power or attack.**

"**Other worldly being."**

Theme song for this chapter is: **E for extinction.** By thousand foot Krutch.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Dbz, Naruto, bleach, or any other show that may pop up.**

**AU: if you hadn't read part 1 go to the Naruto-Dbz crossovers.**

Vegito had some time to spar before Elisa needed him. So to try and waste time Vegito was on his way to the digital training simulator. Elisa told him the simulator brought any memory of past enemies to life at the same level of power they were at when he met them.

"Hmmm… why not Freeza, Cell, Broly, and Majin Buu. Yeah I'll do that." Reaching the sim room Vegito took notice to the size of it. You could fit about 4 football fields in there. The color was just like the rest of the building pure white with baby blue lines covering it. Walking toward the small control pad with a helmet connected. Vegito grabbed the helmet and slowly put it on. It shoved his hair in his eyes but that didn't bother Vegito. The pad brought up multiple screens showing the many different villains Vegito faced as Goku and Vegeta. Scrolling to the four he wanted Vegito swiped them to a different screen which said fight.

"Kakarot!" Broly the legendary super saiyan appeared in blue light.

"Dirty no good monkey!" Freeza the killer of most the saiyan race appeared in the same fashion.

"I'm perfection it's self!" Cell the killer android who's only purpose in life was to become perfect.

"I'm unstoppable!" Majin Buu the ultimate evil and killer of Vegito's family and friends.

"This will be fun. Come at me" screamed Vegito as the villains flew at top speeds towards him.

…..9:00 am outside HQ…

"What the hell happened to you?" asked the blond ninja. Vegito came into the room with many cuts and scrapes on his outfit.

"I had time to kill. So I hit the training simulator to get some practice in." the response was short and simply.

"Wait this place has a training area! How come no one told me?" Before Vegito could reply Elisa decided to cut in.

"**We have more important things to discuss Mr. Uzumaki. I have some things to tell all of you before you depart for the next world. You will each be given the power to see the dead… but for only two reasons. The first is that you'll be unable to see the most promising candidates. Two is that you won't be able to help at all." **The Multiverse Goddess explained. Her tone was playful and kind. As both Naruto and Hinata learned that she took almost nothing to seriously the first night.

"S-so wait… you… want… m-me to see… GHOST!" little known fact is that Naruto here is absolutely terrified of ghost. If you're very confused with why then look it up on YouTube!

"**Yes ghost… is there a problem with that?" **The ninja's face said it all so the goddess needed no more information.

"**Don't worry Naruto they aren't the type of ghost your thinking of but instead well souls… you need more info? Well you see the next universe is… special. That's because instead of one dimension in this world there are three different worlds that split the universe into equal parts. The first is what's referred to as the Land of the Living, next is the Soul Society, and last is Heuco Mundo. So basically the Land of the Living is where you spend your lives before death. The Soul Society is… heaven of sorts. Heuco Mundo is the hell. The Soul Society holds the protectors of the souls of the people who die in the world of the Living and it's these protectors' jobs to escort souls to the Soul Society. The reason souls need protection and to be escorted is because if one stays in the world of the Living to long they become these demons type monsters called Hollows. When you become a Hollow you eat other souls until you go to Heuco Mundo. That's the basic information but in your adventure you'll most likely only run into the protectors called shinigami." **This calmed the blond Ninja because… well I have no idea. Vegito had one more question for the goddess before they left.

"Anything else you want to tell us before you ship us off?"

She raised a hand to her chin thinking then quickly she snapped her fingers.** "Yes but not for you. Naruto, Hinata your ability to walk on water and up hard surface will be changed to the ability to walk and run on air all you have to do is the same thing as walking on water. Just… on air." **Naruto was a bit confused evident by his blank expression. Seeing this Hinata took the chance to talk to him.

"She means t-that we will b-be able to stand on air instead o-of water a-and trees." She said it in a quite voices but loud enough for Naruto and Vegito to understand.

"Yeah I know that!" he quickly shot back a bit louder than he wanted. Also he now had his face little more than seven inches away from her brightly red face… then she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hinata! What happened? Wake up!" he shouted shaking her wildly. Vegito got a devious smirk.

"I think you broke your little girlfriend whiskers." Then Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Shut up porcupine!" the blond shot back.

"Toad lover!"

"Fake blond!"

"Weakling!"

"**Shut up both of you! I have one more thing to tell you Vegito. You know how I said you goy the heart and the will of your team yesterday?" **the Saiyan warrior gave a short nod. **"Well in this world you will need to find the Protector and I can't believe he has to be one of them but the Crazy."**

"Now is that all or is there something more?" asked the Saiyan. She gave a short nod implying she was done.

"Ok so Naruto, Hinata, and I will be on our way now if don't mind. See ya." The super Saiyan grabbed Naruto who was grabbing Hinata and walked toward the ship's entrance. Reaching the door he opened it and tossed both passengers in while waving his hand at the Goddess. Closing the door Vegito walked to the pilot seat and pushed the big red button that activated the ship. Then he hit the green one which opened the portal, lastly pushing the blue one the ship rocketed off for the new world.

…..one and a half hour later….

"I'm so hungry!" screamed the blond ninja. Rocking back and forth in fake pain.

"Shut up! There's a kitchen in there and you know it so stop annoying me!" the Saiyan shouted at whining blond.

"The food is good and all but there's nothing good! At least no good ramen." He complained almost to the point of fake tears.

"Did I not say shut up… because If I'm not mistaken I did and very loudly! Also there is ramen! I had some before I went to your universe!" now the Saiyan's head was humongous with razor sharp teeth.

"There is? Hell yeah! Don't go anywhere ramen I'm on my way!"

….one more hour and a half…...

"Yo Naruto and Hinata it's almost time to get off the ship." The warrior knocked on the kitchen door.

"Ok just a moment let me wake Hinata up." Shouts back.

"She's still asleep? I thought she would have woken up by now!" the door opens and Naruto walks out with the Hyuga on toe.

"She did wake up… but she fell asleep again after I asked if she wanted a 'hot dog'. Don't know what it is but it sounds great." Vegito fell to his knees laughing his gut out.

"HA… oh my sides… so much pain in my sides." As he said the words the red lights and loud ring that gave the sign of landing. Well good news they don't have to wake up Hinata anymore.

"Wait… what happened. Oh Naruto-kun!" Vegito took notice of the 'kun' part and smirked.

"Good your awake well time to go Hinata." Naruto told the young Hyuga.

"Now that we are all awake let's get going this place won't be…" then all three started to glow bright white light. Now standing where they use to stand the three now wore new clothing.

Hinata was in a pitch black kimono with white lines much like the other two; they all also wore wooden shoes, and the ninjas head bands turned into strange stone necklace with their village symbol while one just appeared on Vegito.

"Well this is new." Said the toad sage. Looking himself over Naruto decided he looked very cool.

"Yeah yeah lets get going already." Said Vegito walking towards the door of the huge plane. Opening the door Vegito saw a large city which reminded him of the city he as Vegeta use to live in. Only less flying cars and round buildings.

"Well let's do this!" shouted the blond Ninja!

**Chapter end.**

**AU: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had some trouble with it. Also if you're new to this story go to part one which can be found in the Dbz X Naruto category.**


	2. God of War's Warrior! helping Soul reape

The Multiverse Z-Fighters. part 2.

Chapter 9: God of War's Warrior! helping Soul reapers!

"Talking."

_thinkink_

**Power or Attack**

"**Other worldly being"**

Theme song for this is: **E for extinction. **by thousand foot krutch.

**Disclaimer : i have no right towards the characters or franchises.**

Flying threw the city Hinata and Naruto were stunned by how good it felt while Vegito was indifferent.

"Hey you guys notice anything strange about this place?" asked the Fussed warrior. it was a thought that crossed his mind but it was persistent… where did everyone go?

"Yeah i wonder where everyone is… I know there here but i don't see them." Came Naruto's response.

**Getsuga Tensho!**

Looking towards the sound they saw a large arc of black fire. The arc seemed to vanish right where it started.

"Come on guys! I bet that where we have to go!"

….…The squad captains…..

Standing in the air was each Squad Captain, Ichigo, Shinji, and the enemy Aizen.

Toshiro Hitsugaya rushed Aizen in hopes of ending this quick. but as he was getting close Aizen blocked his sword with his own. While making it look as easy as cutting bread.

"Are you going in without the hint of a plane? You are quite the daredevil, Captain Hitsugaya." still in the sword lock Aizen smiled on.

"Someone's got to strike first or this will never end! And, you're good at making people miss opportunities. i'm impressed. You didn't try to use Kyouka Siegetsu the first chance you got!" replied the white haired Captain.

"I, too, am impressed." a large sword came towards Aizen who blocked by putting up a shield. "you had the good sense not to attack me one-on-one.

"Questioning our sense of fair play, Captain Aizen?" Asked Shunsui Kyoraku.

"If thats how it sounded, then allow me to correct myself… Captain Kyoraku." the smile went down to a bored look. Suddenly a purple spike came from nowhere and stuck itself in Aizen's shoulder. A look of pain was quickly flushed with a look of pure insanity.

"I'm sorry for my earlier actions. i shouldn't have let any of you even got the chance to speak!" With a grin that could match Ichigo's hollow Aizen swiped at Toshiro. The captain ducked under the attack and retreated to a safe distance.

"Toshiro, Kyoraku-san." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, i must thank you. if, in that instant. If you hadn't tried to strike Aizen, i would have done it myself out of anger. And i would have been cut down. thank you." said sajin Komamura, the animal Captain.

"Komamura-San…"

"I heard what Aizen was saying! that you don't hate him, and that your blade couldn't touch him as a result. But i know better. You have won countless battles so far without even baring hatred for your enemy. you have saved many people. your will to protect others is more than enough. you will be able to strike Aizen. not through the power of your blade, But through the power of your soul!" Finishing his speech the captain speed off to the battle.

"That guy sure knows what he's talking about. Anyway how come you didn't bring Orihime-chan? If she was here then she could heal us all in a flash. And we'd be fighting Aizen as good as new." Said Shinji Hirako just as he said that something happened that made everyone even Aizen stop in his tracks at the sight of three unknow shinigami.

One was a male who had pitch black spiky hair that seemed to defy logic but that was seen as less important. Another one who was also male had blond spiky hair (not as spiky as the former.) and whisker marks on each cheek. The last one was female with long purple hair, and big pale eyes.

"Yo! What up? I'm Vegito. these two here are Naruto and Hinata. I'm here to kick some ass!" (I'm not doing the thing where everyone Don't know their names.) This sudden appearance stunted the Visords, Soul Reapers, and Arrancar.(even if he didn't show it!)

"Well this was a great surprise. I'm afraid i don't recognise any of you which is odd but not impossible." Aizen was shocked sure but it wasn't anything big.

"Oh well thats because we aren't from this world or the other three. Enough about that. Can someone tell me who to beat up so we can get this done quick?" Before the Saiyan could get an answer a Sword came into view in an attempt to cut the Fussed Warrior's head off. Yet to Aizen's great disappointment Vegito swiftly dodged the slash.

"Hey I need that for eating" Vegito shot a yellow KI blast at Aizen who ,after getting over the shock of seeing someone do that without saying an incantation, dodged to the left and flew at Vegito. In an instant the Arrancar was over Vegito's head ready to decapitate the warrior.

"Dame! What's with you and trying to cut my head off?" As the Saiyan said that he was forced to duck under a slash that would have resulted in a gash over his torso.

"Sorry but thats the fastest way to kill someone." Still with the murderers grin Aizen did a downward slash. The attack hit Vegito deadcenter and you want to know what it did? Absolutely NOTHING! Everyone was shocked at this. All thinking "What the hell?!"

"Ow that actually hurt a bit! Thanks man! I wasn't sure anything in this world would be able to do that!" Stunned silence was the only thing that came from Aizen.

"That… was… unexpected but nothing too new." Aizen raised his spiritual pressure and prepared for another attack. However Vegito beat him to the punch… not kidding. Aizen had a fist in his stomach area. the next second Aizen could be seen flying all the way to tim-buck two! Stoping himself mid flight Aizen lost his grin.

"Mabey your not as weak as i originaly throught… well if thats the case then i'll just have to unleash my full spiritural power in this form." Winds start to pick up slowly as the murdourous grin comes back into play.

"Well this just might have gotten interesting! Come on and show me all your power!" The excited Saiyan shouts at his opponent.

"Then it will be seen… unlike you in the next five minutes." As the words leave Aizen's mouth the slow wind completly gaines a new top speed as all the Soul Reapers, Visords, and two Ninja are blown back some way's. however the Saiyan warrior stands tall smirking at the new challenge.

…...….Multivers Nexus….…

"**Sister I know that you know i'm here so show yourself!" **Shouts Shinjin God of War and creator of each and every war in existence. Right now the War God has requested an audience with his sister.

"**What is it brother? I'm am curently busy at the moment." **Elisa was annoyed by her brothers aintics. Ever since he created the very first war he's been completely insufferable.

"**I only come barring… a helping hand in your endevors of the multiverse. Consider it a gift." **Replied Shinjin smirking just to enrage his usually calm sister.

"**A… gift? from you? Don't make me laugh brother! What kind of 'gift' would you possible want to give me!" **Shinjin facked a hurt experision at his sister's claim.

"**You see sis I want to send in somone who I choose to Join you're Heroes. And why not choose someone who has already met both of your… chapions from my world. I give to you the living succes at a human weapon… Garra of the desert!" **As the words left his mouth a red head teenager walked into sight. reveling himself to be Garra the former host to shkaku the giant racoon dog.

"**Garra? why do you choose him?" **This question brought up a smile from Elisa's brother.

"**Garra here is perfect for your team. For you see he is great at gathering intel, an excellent Ninja, and most of all he is very smart. This child was so smart in fact that he alone figured out my were about's and asked me personaly if he could join this team so he could help both his world and his firends." **Shinjin's smirk grew as he saw his sister's face at the mention of the boy's acivement. And in one day no less?

"I did every thing he said i did and a little bit more." Said the Master of sand.

"**So sis what will it be? Will you except Garra as a member of your team? Or will you choose to send him home?"**

**AU: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. As you may have known is that my writing program was deleted in an update to my computer… so yeah that sucked. but anyway here's your new chapter!**


	3. SO Sorry

**Hello guys this is JTD3 with an apology that I have been away from my main story. The Multiverse Z-Fighters. I have had a terrible case of… writer's block. I am very sorry for making you guys wait for it. At the moment it is in production. My writer's block is the main reason for all this other stuff I've been doing. Such as the 'Venomous spies', 'Vegeta's pride is eternal', and 'A Journey begins with a single step'. These have been made because of my writer's block. So once again I am sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be out by the next week or two. So bye!**


	4. Naruto jumps in! Elisa'd decision

The Multiverse Z-Fighters. part 2.

Chapter 10: Naruto jumps in! Elisa's decision.

"Talking."

_thinkink_

**Power or Attack**

"**Other worldly being"**

…..…...Multiverse Nexus….….

"**Why should I?"** Elisa asked her brother. "**Why should I care for this request? Give me a good reason and he can stay."** Shinjin looked at her with a small glare.

"**As I said before… He is very intelligent and is close friends with both Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. He can gather information which is an ability your roster of heroes to choose from don't have. Just as you have the , (Vegito) The Will, (Naruto) And the Heart you need Brain. Which can be Gaara. Sis you didn't need to lie to Vegito and his the other two. Everyone knows that a total of four per Universe can co-exist in the Nexus." **Elisa's features went screwed as she didn't think anyone but her knew.

"**If I didn't say it then I'd have more guest here than I can handle!" **Shinjin knew she was right. Yet deep down he knew that that Gaara had to be on this Multiverse team. The moment Garra found his home deep in the sky above The land of Lighting Shinjin knew that he was meant for the team.

"**I understand but please reconsider. This child is unlike any I have seen before. He alone has seen the clues to my home that even that vile snake Orochimaru could not." **His words spiked her interest for a short time. But in the end she was still stubborn.

"Do not waste your breath Lord Shinjin… If she does not want me on her team then I will leave. However I do request that you take the offer more seriously Miss Elisa. All that Lord SHinjin says is true and I do ask to be part of this team. But only for one reason and one only. I have a debt that must be paid… To Naruto Uzumaki… but if you still do not want my help then I cannot force it on you. May we Lord Shinjin?" Elisa looked at the retreating form of the kazekage. His words wear truly coming from his heart. Without thinking the Goddess shouted to stop them.

"**Wait! Is what you just say true? Do you only want to help the one known as Naruto Uzumaki?" **Turning to face the Goddess Gaara stared straight into her eyes with his own.

"It is my only desire. He has help me and my village when we needed it… and in my very soul I feel that now is the only time I can attempt to repay him for his kindness." Looking into his eyes Elisa saw no dishonesty. He was telling the full blown truth about why he was here.

"**Fine… You will be allowed to stay here until Vegito and the rest get back from their current mission. Then Vegito alone will decide your fate." **Elisa had no idea why she wanted to let the kid in it was just… well his way with words.

"I am pleased that you would allow that. Also can you tell me what this Vegeito is like?" Elisa looked at him for a moment.

"**You may want to find a seat… we have a long discussion ahead of us."** Moving her hand upward two chairs came from the ground. Taking the hint Gaara took to one of the chairs.

"**Well my work is done… see ya soon sis!" **With that Shinjin teleported out of the Nexus with a smile on his face.

"**Now then.. where shall I begin?"**

…**.Vegito vs Aizen…**

"Wind?" Vegito asked. After Aizen Started to say that he could get more powerful the Shinigami started to look a little panicked but others kept a poker face. So far to Vegito it seemed like a small power up. Nothing to shit your pants over. A purple glow came off him in a beautiful and dangerous way.

"I don't know what happened to me! But I like it! I feel so much more powerful than what I was before. It almost suffocating how much I'm giving off! To reach this power level I thought I would have to transform!" Before his speech could go on Vegito decided to interject.

"You call this little enhancement power? Please my youngest son could give off more in his transformed state!" The twisted smile never left Aizen's face as he stared at Vegito.

"Care to prove it? Someone who say's that I wont be able to match their son should be able to kick my teeth in!" Before he could say more Vegito vanished from sight. Taken back by this the Espada begun looking in each direction where the Saiyan could be.

"Looking for me?" In that moment Aizen planned to rip the Saiyan in half. Only to meet the business end of Vegito's foot in his face. The kick sent Aizen flying backwards doing flips in the air. Stopping himself from hitting a building Aizen rushed into the sky.

"Where do you think you're heading off to?" Aizen looked down and saw Vegito with a ball of light that shot forward from his hand. Having little time Aizen changed directions barely avoiding the beam. Aizen was focused on his opponent that he almost forgot other people were here to.

"Hey Vegito! DOn't go leaving me out of this!" Looking behind himself Aizen saw the blond boy who if he remembered correctly is named Naruto. the blond was rushing him With a small blade which Aizen recognised as a Kunia. Unlike his friend Naruto didn't have the speed so dodging the knife he tossed at Aizen wouldn't be hard at all.

"Is that all?" The Blond had a smirk on his face when Aizen moved out of the kunia's path. That moment Aizen knew something was up. Looking to the blade he saw a piece of paper on it. As it was right The paper begun to blaze and finally it burst into a bomb of sorts.

"Take that you bastard! See that Vegito! I beat him with a simple paper bomb!" In Naruto's excitement the blond didn't notice a figure in the smoke.

"Please tell me how you managed to turn a piece of paper into a bomb like that. A trick like that would be rather helpful when trying to sneak up on opponents." The ninja's dance was stopped as he saw Aizen. Clothes torn a bit but other than that completely fine.

"No fair! …. Well this wouldn't be fun if it was easy! Hey Vegito stay back for a bit. I want a crack at him." Without waiting for an answer the Jinjuriki Aizen Forming his famous seal. With a large cloud appearing next to him twelve copies of himself came to life.

"You know the plan!" What Aizen knew to be the leader said. Three copies stayed back while the other ten rushed Aizen. Taken back by the abillity Aizen quickly got over it and stared at the ten Naruto's flew up to him. One tried to attack but Aizen saw it coming and grabbed the fist while using his other hand punched the clone. And to his hidden shock the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It seems your clones explode on impact…" The other clones rushed the Espada each hoping to get a hit in. However as each one came close they all met the same fate as the first. With little effort Aizen finished off the last one. Now done with the clones Aizen looked toward the 'Real' Naruto his vision was clouded by a blue blast of air was hitting him in the chest.

In all the confusion with his clones 'Naruto' made a Rasenshuriken and tossed it at full speed to Aizen. The idiot walked right into it just like who all the others did. Just when the attack hit his surprised looking face the Rasenshuriken exploded and took Aizen's figure with it.

"Take that you dumbass!" When the attack faded for view Everyone stood shocked. Aizen was damaged. His clothes were in shreds and a huge gape in his chest was seen.

"I must commend you boy. Not once have I thought that any type of attack could put so much damage on me… It almost makes me laugh at how simple a plan managed to give me a huge cut on the chest." Naruto wasn't that shocked by this. He knew that Aizen would survive.

"Damn it Naruto! What makes you think you can just come in and steal my thunder!?" Shouted the fussed Saiyan. Naruto made a sheepish face.

"I didn't want to look useless! You wanted to all the glory to yourself!" Replied the ninja.

"So what? I had him!"

"You were playing with him!"

"You were to!"

"No I wanted to finish it!" The argument was bound to go on further until a new voice spoke up.

"Shut it you idiots!" Looking to the sound both teammates saw a kid who looked to be a bit older than Naruto step up. The kid was wearing a slimmer form of the uniform the rest wore and had orange hair.

"Step away from Aizen. Now! You two have no dog in this fight! Aizen belongs to us. You two just go back to your friend and keep out of it." The kid said.

"Shut up!" Both yelled in usion.

"I don't know who you guys think you are! But Aizen isn't your's to kill! that pleasure belongs to me and my friends! I don't know who you guys are but my name is Ichigo Kurosaki! And Aizen will fall to us. Not some spiky haired weirdo and his sidekick!" Naruto looked on enraged at the comment. He was no ones sidekick.

"Just stand back... Aizen! You and me here and now!"

**The End.**

**AU: Again guys sorry for the wait… I know it isn't as long as some of you like but it's all I got right now so… yeah. Anyway I want to ask you guys. When Vegito goes to the Avatar world which one do you prefer. Aang or Korra? I think Aang would be best but someone brought this to my attention so I want all your opinions. Also something else. I want to know who you guys would feel if I decided to reboot this. I realized that this is a really long story line! So I came up with some reboot ideas… Also you guys should know that my last statement was …. a…. LIE! Admit it! I got you!**


End file.
